everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Desiree Charming
Desiree Charming is the daughter of King Charming. Desiree was created by me, Everafterhighwitch246. "I only serve if you serve the one who you should do now stat!"- Desiree's favorite quote. "Only if I would tell you Boom!" - Desiree's catchphrase. Personality Desiree is a bossy but interesting Rebel. Even though her family is Royals, she has her brothers Daring Charming,Dexter Charming and her older sister Darling Charming. Yup you guess it a sister, well now she can write her own destiny since she is the second daughter and has nothing. She is brave a little selfish but still cares about everyone.She still has to stay with her family though. She has her own Crown/Tiara and get ready store and its so Unbeliveable! She has her own mirrorpad account and a purple/white guitar she always plays it in her dorm and lots of people love it. Early life She is only 15 and the youngest of them all. She was born on Febuary the 5th. In her childhood, she was miss treated by her babysitter and didnt have a good life back then. She was bullied and called Ugly face Ugly face several times and she hated it even though she is the daughter of King Charming! she made friends but it might of been the wrong choice... Appearance Desiree has long Brunette hair with 2 pink streaks and has side bangs.She has gorgeous black eyes and ruby pink lips. She loves sea green but tries to stay casual not too fancy. She has a Yellow Gold charm necklace that she always wears. It seems that her necklace resembles all the charmings and her favourite aunt Danice. Story Basically her story is like Cinderella but it can be something else. She is a rebel instead of a royal. How she fits in the Charming World Desiree fits in not just because she is a rebel or even the daughter of the King Charming, she was born to be a charming no matter what even though she looks like a charming or is even a princess it doesn't matter unless she can fit in and try her best for respect. Relationships Family Desiree and her parents King Charming and Queen Charming.Her mother calls Desiree baby sweetheart but Desiree thinks it's embarrassing.It's only Daring,Dexter,Darling,Desiree and the workers for her father. Friends Lately Desiree gotten more friends since she came here to EAH and her friends since childhood. Her friends are Apple White,Melody Piper,Marina Mermaid,Abigail Thief and more. Romance She hasn't really met any boys because she is busy or told to stay in her room, but soon her eye will get caught on easily. Pets She has a bird with a Teal ribbon marking its Desiree and its a girl named Daisy she also has a Cat named Daniel but Danny for short. Enemies She also has lots of enemies too because they might of done something to Desiree. Her enemies are Raven Queen (sometimes),Sparrow Hood,her brothers (sometimes) Blondie Locks and more that maybe she can't even name! Her worst enemy is Duchess Swan she is so horrible! To Desiree. Outfits Basic- Desiree would like her hair in a high ponytail of course her side bangs. She has a diamond butterfly clip hair peice with small blue round earnings.She has a white and light green short dress that is kind of poofy but straight.She also has black short tights and diamond color shiny gold heels with her necklace. Legacy day - Its her big day so she wanted herself to look more fun and formal at the same time. She has her hair down curly and now has a blue streak with the pink.She has a purple tiara and shiny gold shoe earnings.Her dress is a design that has her family's signature color and design look. It has a belt, light pink cape and baby blue stockings with shiny gold top heels with hearts on it. Pink lipstick with light green and red eyeshadow. True Hearts Day - Desiree has her hair in a french braid,pink heart headband,her necklace,red ribbon on finger,same short black tights,red and blue dress with a white heart ribbon on and red flats. Thronecoming - Has her hair down with wavy beautiful hair has braided half of each side and showed her pink streaks, Desiree wears a big white dress with tiara designs which is gold layers of ruffles and has her baby blue bird mask and sparkly gold heels, and red and blue makeup with red lipstick. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Charmings